winxfandomcom-20200222-history
We Will Rock the World
We Will Rock the World is a song of the sixth season heard at the end of the last episode, "Winx Forever". Lyrics |-|English= Open up a book and you will find A new kind of superhero She's a dreamer who's just like you Who dares to fly-yay-yay-yay There's a legend in all of us (of us) Just waiting to unravel Raise your fist, stand proud and tall Celebrate who you really are Now we have power that we'll never Ever need to hide (Winx) We're here together, much stronger When we're side by side Whoa oh oh oh oh oh We are the magic Winx And we believe in magic We will rock the world It's now or never, take this chance Believe in who you are and you'll shine Whoa oh oh oh oh oh We are the magic Winx And we are here to stay by Watch out, here we come Together we will cast the dark away This is the power of Winx Club Some people are trying to take us down But they only make us stronger We fought hard to save this world Now it's time to celebrate We're not just friends, we're family We do protect and help each other All for one and one for all my friends Ain't no stopping of us now They sent an S.O.S Get ready for a mission Let's get this party started (Winx) Let's bring the action Whoa oh oh oh oh oh We are the magic Winx And we believe in magic We will rock the world It's now or never, take this chance Believe in who you are and you'll shine Whoa oh oh oh oh oh We are the magic Winx And we are here to stay by Watch out, here we come Together we will cast the dark away This is the power of Winx Club |-|Italian= La mia vita è una favola La mia vita è un'avventura Ogni giorno io scriverò Le pagine del mio destino Nel mio libro segreto c’è Un incantesimo speciale E un sentimento che mi lega a te Ché sei cosi eccezionale L’abbiamo scritto insieme Questo lieto fine (Winx!) Si oggi è un giorno Da non dimenticare E con le magic Winx, amiche per la pelle Se ci credi puoi Se stanno dentro al cuore come non Hai fatto mai volerai Ora che sei qui tutto è possibile Allora vieni insieme a noi Illuminiamo il mondo insieme Questa è la magia del Winx Club Nel mio libro cantato c’è Un incantesimo segreto La mia forza siete voi E insieme sempre vinceremo Ogni sfida è un'avventura Il pericolo ci sfiora Sempre io te proteggerò Perché per me tu sei speciale L’abbiamo scritto insieme Questo lieto fine Si oggi è un giorno Da non dimenticare (Winx!) E con le magic Winx, amiche per la pelle Se ci credi puoi Se stanno dentro al cuore come non Hai fatto mai volerai Ora che sei qui tutto è possibile Allora vieni insieme a noi Illuminiamo il mondo insieme Questa è la magia del Winx Club Trivia *This song is the first and to date only song to be heard during a wedding. *It is also featured in the English and Italian gift videos called "First day at school in Alfea!" and "Primo giorno di scuola ad Alfea!". Videos English Italian Instrumental Coming soon... Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Songs Category:Nickelodeon Category:Season 6 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Games Songs Category:Winx Bloomix Quest